With Open Eyes
by Mblaq2ne1
Summary: Love was in the air for Clare but its for the wrong guy. Eli and her are falling apart and she can only find refuge with the last person she expected. Fitz. Suck at summaries just read on to find out and Rated T for some suggested adult themes. FLare
1. Rain Gently Falls

**FLARE FANFIC - DEGRASSI**

**Hey guys this is my first DEGRASSI FANFIC.. Hope you guys like it and pls RnR.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**I wish I did though, but unfortunately I don't have the brilliance and creativity to create such an awesome show that's full of drama and issues people face in a daily basis. :D**

**This is set after Jesus, etc. part 1**

* * *

"Fitz found God? Do you really believe him! That guy's a psycho. He tried to kill me and all you do is giving him false hope and your forgiveness." Eli ludicrously said.

I always believed in second chances and I think Fitz had really changed.

"Eli what is your problem? I mean I know you're mad at him but that doesn't mean he'll never change." I firmly said, my voice rising unexpectedly.

"You're the one getting mad? I should be the one mad at you for taking his side and not your boyfriend's."

Sometimes I wondered why I was in love with this doofus. He was incapable of change and we definitely have different views.

"You know what? I'm done" I raised both of my hands in disbelief and left him outside.

I walked back to class and tears were falling down my face. I can't believe what I just did. I took out my books for the day and got in English class. I didn't want to sit next to him, especially since we had a little fight.

When he came in, I closed my eyes in hopes of him just passing by and not noticing me. Luckily, he didn't and I spent my whole day avoiding him and going home.

Thank God it was Friday, the end of the week. Finally, I had the whole weekend to avoid Eli and think things through.

I was watching TV when I heard thunder and then darkness. Great, the electricity's down. I unplugged most of the appliances until I hear a knock on the door.

I carefully opened it and saw the last person who I thought I would see. Fitz

"Fitz! What are you doing here?" He's wet from the rain and I notice some bruises and cuts forming in his face.

"What happened?" I hurriedly asked.

"I fell off my bike and I was passing by when it happened. I know you live in this area and I really just don't have anywhere to go"

He looked sad and I felt pity for him.

"Come in." I welcomed him in.

"Nice house. Can I borrow some clothes? I'm kind of wet." He seriously said. I looked at him and I saw sincerity.

"Sure. Wait right here." I climbed up the stairs and took some underwear and clothes from my dad for him to use.

I came back down and I saw him lying down on my couch, snoring lightly. I didn't want him to catch a cold or worse pneumonia so I woke him up. I shook him carefully and he responded with a grumble.

"Here, you need to change and then you can sleep in my room." I looked at him and as he was trying to take off his shirt, he winced in pain.

"I'll help you." I volunteered and started to take of his shirt. I caught myself staring at his muscled chest and defined abs. He must have caught me as well because when I looked at him he just gave me a big smirk.

I took off his belt, and unzipped his pants. It was awkward to say the least. I just closed my eyes and did it, when I opened them, he was in his green plaid boxers and a certain something was clearly showing.

I turned around, "I won't look. Change your clothes and then you can sleep upstairs."

I waited, and as I grew impatient I turned back to face him when he suddenly approached me and pulled me in for a kiss. The kiss was so passionate and intense that I had no choice but to kiss him back.

That was a lie. I had a choice, and I acted accordingly.

"Wow." I managed to say out of breath.

"I wanted to do that since Vegas Night" He replied, smiling.

I was happy but realization struck me, I was dating Eli and I love him, well sorta, after everything we've been through I would lie to myself if I say I love him wholeheartedly.

"Fitz, I'm dating Eli." I firmly said and I wished I didn't have to but he needs to be reminded of the truth.

"He doesn't have to know. We can do this behind his back, we won't tell him until your ready." Fitz proposed.

I don't know what got into me but I nodded and agreed.

**_~2 weeks later~_**

"Claire, we need to talk. I miss you, when are we gonna make up and be back together?" Eli asked.

"I don't know. When you're ready to admit you were wrong and apologize then I would gladly think about it." I replied.

He started to babble about senseless things such as destiny and how we were destined to be together, I thought otherwise.

I know it should be the opposite, that I was the romantic one of the pair but when you're in a relationship where things are not working out, you find yourself lost and desperate to be cut off of the relationship.

Eli did nothing wrong except on some issues that we simply didn't agree on and end up fighting.

I didn't love Eli anymore but I can't break up with him. After the whole Julia incident, he's so afraid of losing me that he would consider suicide if that happened.

I ignored him and told him I'm going to class. He followed me like a puppy and I felt bad, I really did. We passed by Fitz and his group's table and I saw him smiling.

I had to meet him at the back of the building after school. We had some business to discuss if you know what I mean.

After all my classes, I said goodbye to all my friends and snuck out to the empty back side of the school. I saw Fitz waiting for me patiently. When he saw me he smiled. I approached him and gave him a sweet but quick kiss.

"I missed you. What did you do in class today?" He sincerely asked. He hugged me and grabbed me by my waist.

Ever since we started going out secretly, he had done nothing to make me think badly of him. Even something sexual because he found God and it will destroy his recently developed morals.

We never gotten pass just kisses and making out. Sometimes I wanted to but I knew he wasn't ready and I knew that he wants to preserve our relationship and build it out of love not sex.

Did I just say love? I feel them on my stomach, the butterflies. I look at his dark green eyes shining brightly from the sun hitting it.

That's when I realized, _I was in love with Mark Fitzgerald._

* * *

**There you go guys my first chapter. I hope you guys like it and tell me where I can improve on.**

**Thanks again and pls rate and review : D**


	2. Isn't it Ironic? Don't you think?

Degrassi Fanfic Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi :D

Fitz and Clare sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G?

Fitz: I love the smell of your hair, the way it just flows and touches my skin.

*Someone slaps the back of his head*

Owen: Hey doofus, stop day dreaming... Who was that person you were dreaming about?

Fitz: None of your God damn business

He closed his eyes again and drifted of to his dream land where Clare and he live out their lives as a married couple. Science was never his favorite subject and he found the perfect way to use the class time. How convenient.

* * *

Sometimes the best things in life are the ones you don't appreciate the most.

Where was Fitz all my life?

For the past few months, I've been cheating on Eli behind his back with Fitz and I feel that he deserves to know the truth and that I'm breaking up with him.

Both of us know it wasn't working out. He was too possessive; I was too passive and uninterested with our relationship. Whenever we talked, I did nothing but stare at the sky and nod when he asks me anything.

"Clare I was thinking we should go out tonight. I heard theres a pasta special at the dot tonight. Wanna come with?" Eli asked.

I simply nodded but I wasn't even sure about what he said. I just heard pasta and I continued staring to the sky.

Secretly, I've been giddy and anxious all day to see Fitz after school. Its one of those habits that you can't miss out on everyday. I mean I love the guy. Kill me if I'm wrong.

Today is the day. I will tell Eli everything. I took in a quick intake of air and I started to speak.

"Eli..." I started but it seemed like he was still babbling away.

"ELLLLIII!" I shouted. That did the trick

"I have to tell you something. I can't do this anymore. I have fallen out of love with you." I slowly but surely said. I stared hoping for a sane and reasonable response.

"And Adam was like - Wait what?" He shouted.

"I am breaking up with you. I don't love you anymore. We're just not meant to be. I mean it Eli, now we can do this civilly and be friends or this ends our friendship entirely right here." I seriously replied. I closed my eyes and hoped he will choose the first option.

"I swear to God, Clare if you break up with me. I would kill myself. I'm serious. Please don't do this to me." He grabbed my hands but I simply shook them off and stood up.

"Hah! That's funny, last time I heard you didn't believe in God. Nice knowing you Eli." I walked by past him but I dialed Adam's number.

"Adam. Eli and I just broke up. I need to ask you a favor and this is the last favor I'll ever ask you, please take care of him. He's somewhat suicidal and I'm afraid for him. Thank You." I immediately hung up and I texted Fitz to meet me after school.

Classes passed by in a blur. I skipped English today just so I can avoid Eli. I don't normally skip class but today is a special case. Instead I walked to the principal's office and initiated a conversation with Principal Simpson.

Finally, it's the end of the day. I wait for Fitz in the back but I was surprised when I saw Owen approach me.

"Clare.. Fitz… Something happened to Fitz." His voice was full of worry.

I was shocked by this. Fitz? Something happened to him? Nooo..

"Oh my God, what happened? Please tell me he's alright. Please?" I broke down right then and there.

"He's in the hospital right now. Someone stabbed him, he's currently resting but he insists that he needs you Clare. I don't know why, but he needs you right now."

"What? Where? Which Hospital?" I practically shouted at him.

"Calm down. Come with me." He led me to his car and I directly follow suite we reach the community hospital and I ran down to the reception area and asked for his room number.

201...202…203... This was it. Here I was I slowly opened the door and my face lit up when I saw him laughing at something in the television.

"Fitz! You're ok" I ran to his bed and started planting him kisses in his forehead, cheeks, and especially his mouth. We made out for a bit until I slightly leaned on him which caused him to groan in pain.

"Im so sorry.. Where did you get stabbed?" I asked.

"Near my abdomen, thankfully it didn't hit my liver. I'm happy that you're here. Now that you're here we can have some more alone time." He gleefully said.

"Good news. I broke up with Eli today. I told him were over. We can finally be together." I happily said hugging him in the process.

I expected a smile from him as well but all I saw was a sad frown.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Eli… He's the one that stabbed me." He simply said no tone apparent and can only be described as something so emotionless.

"Tell me what happened? I mean why you?" I started asking him questions.

"I'll tell you all about it when I feel slightly better. Now, feed me woman!" He joked and I understood. I nodded and took out grapes from the basket of fruits found on the table to the left of his bed and I washed them and fed them to him.

He patted the side of his bed suggesting I lay down with him.

"You sure? I mean I don't want to hurt you or anything."

"Yeah come on. I want to enjoy watching TV with you." I agreed and laid down next to him.

Although his current situation wasn't nice I guess it was nice hanging out with him more. I want to go public with him.

"Hey, since me and Eli broke up. Would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" I asked him teasingly.

"Of course Clare, I love you I'll do anything for you babe and I'll be the happiest man on earth if I'll be your boyfriend."

He smirked and gave me a quick kiss.

We continued watching Television and laughed at the little funny things we saw in the screen.

I ended up sleeping there that night. Luckily, I called my parents beforehand and told them I'm sleeping over with a friend.

_**~A few weeks later~**_

Fitz texted me that he was gonna pick me up.

I used my usual semi-innocent clothes infused with skinny jeans and great flats.

I heard a car honk and I immediately picked up my things and told my parents I was going.

I walked out the door and I see Fitz smiling so confidently.

I got in the car and we kissed. I messed with his hair and he pulled me closer. I was sitting on top of him and it was getting too out of hand when my mom just shouted from outside the door.

"Clare! Make out later. You're going to be late for class" That was embarrassing to say the least so I got off of him and I waved bye to my mom as the car drives off and into the school.

On the whole way there Fitz was holding my hands and he continued to kissed them, asking me if I'm ready to tell the world.

"Of course. There will be people mad or jealous about our relationship but they have to deal with their jealousy and anger by themselves. We live only for us and not for other people" I finished.

When we arrived to school, Fitz immediately parks the car and gets ready to leave.

"You ready?"

"Ready"

He goes out of the car first and goes to the opposite side and opens my door for me. After that we intertwined our fingers and walked into the school building together.

I gave him a reassuring smile.

Unsurprisingly, people started to chatter and mutter things of disbelief.

Some even snapped pictures of us and were probably already sending it to their friends.

I don't care as long as I have Fitz by my side, I'll be okay.

* * *

There you go you guys. Hope you liked it :D Pls. RnR and tell me where I can improve on

Thanks again : D


End file.
